


What Did I Do Now?

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Arrested, F/F, Making Up, celegiri - Freeform, illegal gambling circuit, officer!kyouko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste gets arrested and Kyouko is extremely upset. What can Celeste do to fix this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Do Now?

Kyouko was embarrassed beyond all belief. Today was supposed to be her day off, but here she was walking into the police station. Not because of a long forgotten brief case, or some emergency that required her assistance. Instead, she was walking to the back to where the criminals were kept, locked away until someone paid their bail.

This, is where she found her wife, Celeste.

“Hey,” she said, twirling a deflated pigtail around one of her fingers.

“An illegal gambling ring? Really?” Kyouko said, her arms crossed as she stared down with as much distain as she could muster. “Celeste, you’re better than that.”

“Apparently not,” she said, standing up, holding her heals in one hand. Her dress was torn, white lace streaming down her legs, black stockings amuck with runs and full blown tears. Her makeup was smeared across her face and her tie was askew on her neck. “Can we go now?” she asked.

Kyouko sighed, but motioned for the officer to open the door.

“See you Monday, Kirigiri,” he said as she left the hall.

She walked up to the front desk to retrieve Celeste’s items while she waited behind her, exhausted from spending a night in jail.

“Okay, so we have one purse, one cell phone, three key rings, one wallet, one button-pin, and…” his eyes went wide as he pulled out Celeste’s usual finger accessory, “one of whatever this thing is.”

Kyouko nodded thanks and grabbed Celeste’s hand roughly to drag her out to the car. The ride home was quiet and awkward. Kyouko’s knuckles were white under her gloves from where she gripped the steering wheel. Her jaw was clenched tightly, and she didn’t once look at Celeste.

Celeste, on the other hand, shut up for the first time in her life. She didn’t say anything that could start a fight, nor did she try to look at her wife for more than a second. She pursed her lips and leaned against the back of the seat, holding her purse in her lap as she picked at the leather.

When they were inside of their own house, she knew what was coming.

“God damn it, Celeste!” Kyouko yelled loudly as she curled a fist at her side. “You do realize that I have to go in on Monday, right? I have to look those people in the eye- the same people who arrested you! Ugh, how could this happen? Why did you do this?”

Celeste didn’t have an answer for many things in her life. This was one of them. So she did the only thing she saw fit: She shrugged. And if Kyouko wasn’t upset before, she was now.

“Don’t shrug at me! This is the most irresponsible thing you’ve ever done!” Kyouko said.

“Really? I think that one time I gambled off the house tops this,” she said, trying to lighten the mood. When she looked back up at Kyouko, she saw that it hadn’t worked. “Oh, Kyouko, you know I’m-”

“Yea, ‘joking around’ I know, but this isn’t funny!” she yelled, crossing her arms again. “There are fines, Celeste! Not only that, but can you imagine how I’m going to feel when I walk into work? The next office party? Oh, forget about you coming to anything work related! Ugh, we should just move to another city! I’m going to bed! You can sleep on the couch!”

That sentence was followed by the slamming of a bedroom door.

Celeste stood in the entry way for some time, hanging her head. She’d really done it this time. It wasn’t the first time she’d gotten Kyouko upset, but it was the first time that she’d gotten her that upset. Usually it was over something simple like not doing the dishes, or double booking on poker night when Kyouko finally got a day off, or even when Chéri fell asleep on her clothes, leaving them covered in cat hair. Now she was left to fall back against the couch, simply exhausted, as she tried to figure out how she could make it up to her. Suddenly, an idea came to her as she started looking through her contacts.

The phone rang for some time, before someone picked up on the other end.

 _“Hey Celeste,”_ Makoto’s voice rang clearly over the speaker. _“What’s going on? You didn’t almost lose me in a poker game again, did you?”_

She grimaced at the fact that he chose this time to bring up that memory. You bet the life of your friend away one time and they never let you live it down. It wasn’t like she lost or anything. “No, Makoto. Something different happened. You see, I may have gotten arrested last night,” she said, attempting to retain her dignity over the phone.

 _“You what? Oh my god, how?”_ he asked.

“Oh, you know,” she said. “Illegal gambling circuit, Ultimate Gambler, the two just seemed to find each other. Anyway, Kyouko came in to bail me out this morning and she’s very upset. You’re one of her closer friends, so how should I make it up to her?”

 _“Well, uh… um…”_ Makoto was stuttering, as he never guessed that anyone would ask him for advice. _“Well, I don’t really know. I mean, I know what she likes, but I don’t think a gift or something like that would be helpful. I mean- gosh- if only I knew what this kind of thing felt like! I mean, yea Byakuya’s done some pretty sketchy things in the past, but he’s never gotten arrested. Oh my gosh, and Kyouko’s going to have to see those people every day and-”_

“I know! She already told me that shpeal.” She let out a long sigh. “Well then, who do you propose I talk to about this?”

 _“Well, you could talk to Chihiro. I mean, Mondo’s been arrested before, so maybe he’ll know what you can do about it,”_ Makoto offered.

She nodded, thinking it a good idea. “Alright, I will try that. I would thank you, but you weren’t very helpful.” She then hung up, leaving a shocked Makoto on the other end as she already started flipping back up to find Chihiro in her contacts.

 _“Hello?”_ Chihiro said, sounding like he was preoccupied with something else.

“Hello Chihiro,” Celeste said, suppressing the urge to laugh when Chihiro recognized her voice.

 _“C-Celeste! Oh, um, hello! Why are you calling?”_ he asked.

“What, I can’t call you just to say hi?” she said. A few minutes of silence passed before she let out a sigh and said, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t believe it either. Look, long story short, I got arrested for getting mixed up in an illegal gambling circuit, Kyouko bailed me out, she’s upset because she’s embarrassed, and now I have to make it up to her. Makoto said he didn’t have any ideas, so he suggested I call you because you are also dating a criminal. Any ideas?”

Chihiro sat in silence on the other end of the line for quite some time. _“Well, I really… um, I guess I might be able to help you out.”_

“Good! That is why I called you! I knew you’d be able to help.”

She could hear Chihiro lick his lips. _“Yea, uh, you see Celeste, it isn’t like Mondo gets arrested daily. That was really only a few times, and they were for starting fights in bars with guys who he thought were hitting on me. So, to make up for it, he went to anger management. Do you get what I’m saying?”_

“You think I need anger management?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 _“No, no! I’m just saying that he saw the problem with what he did, and he corrected it at the source. So, let’s start there. Do you know what you did wrong?”_ he asked.

“Of course: I got arrested. Should I promise to be more careful next time?”

 _“Celeste, you and I both know that isn’t the issue,”_ Chihiro said, sounding more and more tired as the situation dragged on. _“Why did you get arrested?”_

She let out a huff as she lay back against the arm of the couch. “Because I was gambling illegally.”

_“Okay. Now, what can you do to fix that?”_

* * *

 

Kyouko walked up to the front door with a scowl painted on her face. It was now a week since the incident and she was seeing less and less of Celeste in the house. The woman hadn’t talked to her in some time.

She couldn’t say that she was upset about that fact.

When she walked into the house, she expected it to be empty. Instead, she saw a form spread out over table in the breakfast nook. She approached cautiously before flicking on the light to reveal the form’s identity.

“Celeste?” she asked, causing her to shoot awake. Kyouko let out a spurt of laughter. “What are you wearing?”

What she was wearing, just so happened to be a red and white striped polo, completed by the red hat. The hat itself read “Chiki-Choco” and was topped with the head of a chicken right in the middle.

“No,” Celeste groaned, trying to hide the hat under the table. “I didn’t want you to know yet.”

“Why are you working at a stupid fast food joint? You won’t even eat at those places,” Kyouko said.

“I know, but I needed a job to pay my fine and this is the best Byakuya could do with my… credentials in mind,” she said as she rested her head on the palms of her hands, rubbing her temples and dropping the hat on the floor.

Kyouko shot back and her eyes widened in shock. “You got a job to pay your fine?”

“Yea. I was talking to Chihiro about a way to make it up to you after I got arrested. I said I would pay the fine myself and he said it might mean more to you if I earned the money honestly,” she said. “He also said I should join a support group for my ‘gambling problem.’ With Mondo dragging me out, I had to cut my shifts, so I might not be here for a while. So you can take some solace in the fact that you won’t have to see me around here as often.”

Kyouko watched as Celeste hung her head. Her hair was hanging flat, obviously greasy from not having enough time to shower in some time. It registered that she did this all to make it up to her.

This made her smile as she leaned down and pulled Celeste into a deep hug.

“You idiot,” she said. “You don’t need to do all of that.” She pulled back and sat in a chair so that she and Celeste were on the same eyelevel. She held her hand in her lap as she continued. “I just wanted you to understand why I was so upset about what you did. Not only was it embarrassing for me, but it was dangerous! You could have gotten hurt. Now, I won’t be the last person to say your gambling can get a little out of hand,” Celeste nodded and rolled her eyes in agreement, “but I won’t tell you to stop. Just because some may not think it’s as constructive as someone else’s talent, but it’s who you are.” She brought her closer and Celeste gladly sat in her lap, leaning against her. “Oh, but there is one more thing you can do for me.”

Celeste’s eyes, which had closed in a moment of bliss, snapped open as she tried not to glare.

“What would that be, Kyouko?” she asked.

“Take a shower and quit that job,” Kyouko said before laughing. “You smell awful!"


End file.
